1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an flatbed extender system for a vehicle having a flatbed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flatbed extender system for a flatbed vehicle, in which the extender system has an extender bed that is capable of fully extending away from the flatbed of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Flatbed vehicles are designed to carry heavy or long loads that one would not or could not transport in a traditional passenger vehicle. Individuals who have occasion to carry such loads can use pick-up trucks, station wagons or, more recently, sports utility vehicles. For extremely large loads, such as, the contents of a household, trucks or vans having extremely large flatbeds are often used. However, one of the difficulties with such vehicles whether they be pick-up trucks or commercial vans, is retrieving the contents from the vehicle in a safe yet efficient manner. Invariably, the user of the vehicle must bend or even climb into the vehicle to access the contents. In the case of commercial moving vans, the user must physically walk into the van to obtain the entire contents and possibly unload unwanted contents to obtain access to the desired contents.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple, efficient and cost effective extender system that can be fitted to an existing vehicle flatbed and that permits a cargo receiving platform to extend away from the vehicle.